


A Trivial Thing

by Gunsuya_Suou



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunsuya_Suou/pseuds/Gunsuya_Suou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth visits the ocean with Minako and realises something about her fascination with humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trivial Thing

“So, what do you think?” Minako asked, her smile as bright as the sun. Elizabeth had requested to see another place her guest enjoyed, and she had been to a quiet pier, a place that Minako said she liked to think. It was not so much the cool wind that she noticed, nor even the ocean stretching out before her shimmering in the light, it was the thought of her guest in this place of solitude, deep in thought. Elizabeth wondered what she thought about, what curious human things she mused and philosophized over, and what weighed upon her so greatly that she needed to go to the edge of civilization to do so.

She could not help but wonder why such a line of thought fascinated her so. She theorized it must’ve just been her general interest in humans.

Yet there was something about the human in particular she was with, that gave her some dizzying feeling in stomach, pleasant and terrifying all at one. When she responded to Minako, she clasped her hands together, and dreamily replied, half focused on the ocean, half on her guest,

“My, if it truly feels like I am standing on the edge of your world,” she walked closer to the edge of the pier, then a thought struck her, and she turned sharply to face Minako,

“Though if I had known you were taking me to a body of water, I would’ve bought my coins.” Minako smiled and chuckled, twisting the cord of her headphones through her finger, something Elizabeth noted, she tended to do quite a bit around her. Her guest replied to her simply,

“People usually don’t throw coins in the ocean to make wishes.” Elizabeth folded her arms, and tilted her head slightly to the side, and mused more to herself than Minako,

“Why not? Would not a larger body of water make the wish more powerful, and thus more likely to come to fruition?” 

“I’d never thought of it like that actually…” Minako replied honestly, and Elizabeth’s eyes widened, her golden irises brightening as she insisted excitedly,

“Than we must test it sometime, after all I would hate to imagine you sacrificing your currency to an inferior source of wish granting.” Minako smiled telling her,

“Alright lets do it sometime, sounds like fun, but then spending time with you is always fun.” Elizabeth knew that logically such a small compliment shouldn’t cause an enormous emotional reaction. Yet even she felt herself blush, and found herself having trouble thinking of what she could possibly say next.

Minako seemed to see she wasn’t sure what to say next and asked,

“What would you wish for anyway?” She felt herself grow even more embarrassed, she hardly wanted to admit how deep her fascination with humans was and told her meekly,  
“It’s a silly trivial thing…” Minako took a step closer, standing side by side with Elizabeth assuring her,

“What you want can never be trivial.” Elizabeth swore her guest must’ve been using some heretofore-unknown Wild Card ability, for she found that, as always, she could not help but be honest with her.  
“I would wish to spend more time in your world.” Minako didn’t laugh, she put her hand in Elizabeth’s and told her,

“Well I can help you with that. I’ll show you all the best places on this island, and, maybe one day I can take you off it, so you can see the whole world.” Elizabeth was astonished by Minako’s answer; overwhelmed by some powerful emotion she couldn’t put a name to. She couldn’t stop smiling though, or looking at Minako, and excitedly she grabbed Minako’s hand saying,

“I could wish for nothing better than that!” The two of them spent a long time together talking, and generally enjoying each other’s company. Elizabeth kept holding Minako’s hand, and Minako in turn held hers tightly. At that moment, as she looked at Minako, as she imagined travelling and being with her more often, she wondered if her initial hypothesis had been wrong. Maybe it wasn’t humans that fascinated her, but Minako herself.


End file.
